


Joan and Sct. Peter

by Edom



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan Kinney is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joan and Sct. Peter

Joan Kinney had died; of that, she was sure. She didn't remember how she died, but she was standing in front of the pearly gates in line behind a lot of other people waiting their turn to go through.

When it was finally her turn, the angel at the gate looked at her.

"Joan Kinney?"

"Yes, that's me."

"St. Peter would like a word with you himself."

Joan was proud; she was sure that it was because she had been such a good Christian all of her life. She felt certain that only the most devout people got to see St. Peter himself.

"Hello, Joan. Why do you think I wanted to see you?"

"I think it might be because I have been such a devoted Christian all my life."

"Actually, no. It is for the exact opposite reason. Only the ones who believe to be good Christians, while leading a sinful life get to see me. It is my job to try and explain to you what it is you have done wrong."

"Done wrong? I have done nothing wrong in my life. I have led my life after the good book."

"No, you haven't. You have done your children so many wrongs, and done them in the name of God. He is not happy with you, Joan."

"What have I ever done to my children? I love my children despite their less than Christian lives. My son is a homosexual and my daughter is divorced. They are the sinners, not me."

Joan was getting irritated with the saint, not even realizing what she was doing.

"It is not a sin to be a homosexual. God has created all men; and He does not make mistakes. Brian is exactly like God intended for him to be. He is the one who decided that Brian should be gay; and He is the one who chose the perfect partner for him. It was He who made sure that Brian and Justin met. As for Claire, it is a far greater sin to stay in a bad marriage than it is to get a divorce. She did what she had to do for herself and her children, which is more than can be said for you."

It was evident that St. Peter was starting to get exasperated with the stubborn woman in front of him.

"What do you mean God made Brian gay, as you call it?"

"Exactly what I said. Brian did not choose to be gay; God made him that way. There are a lot of things where the human race has free will, but their sexual orientation is NOT one of them. Do you really believe that anybody would choose to live on the edge of society, always afraid if the next person to discover their sexual orientation could be the one to bash them to death? Do you believe that anybody chooses to lose the love of a parent, all to make some kind of sexual statement?"

Joan was stunned. She had never before thought of it that way.

"What do you mean it is more sinful to stay in a bad marriage than to get a divorce? The church does not allow you to divorce."

"The Catholic church does not speak for God. God gave you common sense for you to use it. If your husband is beating your children, you get out of dodge. You take your children and you run, as fast and as far away as you can get. It doesn't matter what the church says."

St. Peter could see that Joan was starting to grasp what she had done.

"What will happen to me now?"

"You will get a time in purgatory to repent your sins; and if He feels that you have seen where you went wrong and have truly repented, you will be admitted into heaven."

"How long?"

Joan whispered; she was scared.

"Until such times that both your children have died and had their sentencing at the pearly gates."

"But, that can take years."

"I think you should be grateful that He has chosen to give you this chance at all; he could just as easily have given you to Lucifer."

Joan blanched and nodded her head slowly. St. Peter told her goodbye for now and she felt herself falling down. When she landed, she saw her worst nightmare come to life. She fell to her knees, sobbing.

God looked upon her from Heaven and felt sad. She was not sobbing for her poor children; she was sobbing for herself. He hoped that with time she would truly repent, and thus be able to join her children in Heaven with him.


End file.
